Camp Harmony
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Everyone was forced to go to a camp by Germany because he is sick of their constant fighting. What happens when Germany takes everyone to Camp Harmony and Canada and Romano are finally noticed?
1. Camp Harmony

Camp Harmony

A/N: This was inspired by another Fanfiction called 'Love Camp' I loved the story and thought why not I do one about camping (except they don't need to learn how to love.) If you enjoy this story go check out that one.

I was disappointed that no one really guessed so no one gets the prize sadly. If any of you guys still want a pairing done I'll look at it and may do it after this story.

Key =

"Hetalia" = Speach

_'Hetalia'_ = Thought

"Hetalia" = Singing (out loud)

_**'Hetalia'**_ = Dreaming

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"ZAT IS ENOUGH!"<p>

"Germany." France and England said while clutching each others collars.

"EVERYTIME VE HAVE A MEETING IT ALVAYS ENDS IN CHAOS! I DIDN'T VANT TO DO ZIS BUT VE'RE ARE ALL GOING TO CAMP HARMONY!" The whole room was silent "VE VILL LEAVE IN ZE MORNING! MEET BACK HERE AT NINE!" And he slammed his briefcase shut and walked out followed by a pleading Italian and a unemotional Japanese man.

Canada sat there stunned _'Camp...Harmony?' _He had heard of the place but that is due to the fact it was in his country. After being alone for so long he decided that everyone out there should deserve a chance to not be like him, it was one of those moments he cried at how much he was missing; Family, Friends etc. but the counsellor there had shown him that he wasn't the only one like that. Canada smiled at the thought _'I haven't been in a while, maybe I'll go.'_

**Time Skip~**

Canada reached the group at half eight The Axis and the Allies were the only ones there (Well plus the Baltic's and Belarus, but that's a different story); they didn't notice he was there so he did feel a bit left out.

By the time nine o'clock came everyone had arrived "ALRIGHT VE VILL TAKE ZIS BUS TO ZE AIRPORT AND THEN VE'LL TAKE A PLANE TO CAMP TRUST! SO YOU VILL NOT ACT LIKE DUMMKOPT OR ARSCHLOCKS, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yea," Germany's frown deepened at the unenthusiastic answer, but he decided to not bother with a better reply.

"NOW FORM A ORDERLY LINE ONTO ZE BUS SO I CAN COUNT HOW MANY VE HAVE!" Canada sighed as he walked on the bus, he decided to sit at a window seat and pray no one sat on him.

They reached the camp and Canada was lucky enough to not be sat on but no one did sit near him, America had said it was haunted when he picked up a book. Stepping off the bus he took a intake of air and stretched his limbs, he finally off the second bus of the day, but it wasn't the smartest idea as he got trampled on by America and pretty much everyone else.

When they were all off the bus he sat up sighing for the hundredth time that day "Need a hand?" Canada looked up to see a girl with brunette hair that reached her shoulders that was curly and bouncy, she had freckles across her nose, her smile was soft and gentle with clean pearly white teeth and her eyes were a emerald green like England's.

Canada smiled "Hi Kaitlyn."

Canada grabbed her hand and she hoisted him up "Are you alright?" She asked worry laced through her voice "I saw everyone trample on you, couldn't they see you?"

Canada laughed slightly "No, you know they can't."

Kaitlyn scowled "So who's idea was it to bring you here?" Canada pointed behind her to everyone; who looked at her confused. She smiled, but you could see how pissed off she was "Hi! And welcome to camp trust! Now first off STAND IN A LINE MILITARY STYLE!"

The nations shook with fear at her booming voice but Canada just laughed a little. They all scrambled into a line and she smiled and giggled at how they obeyed her "Welcome to Camp Harmony! Here at Camp Harmony we will teach you to trust each other and love each other. We do this by a star system! Every time you win at a activity you get a star but everytime you break a rule you lose one!" She said enthusiastically, maybe a bit to much for many "Here at Camp Harmony we treat you as equals so until everyone is happy no one leaves! Understood?"

"BUT WHAT'S THE POINT IN THAT?!" America protested "IF YOUR HAPPY IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT OTHERS, RIGHT?!" America laughed his derisive laugh.

Kaitlyn walked up to America "Your America correct?" She asked calmly.

"YES! AMERICA OR ALFRED F. JONES AND I'M TH-"

"Your the 'Hero' I know, I've heard a lot about you and I know your sore spots; so I suggest keeping that big mouth of yours shut." She gave him a dark look but quickly reverted back to her happy self "Same goes for the lot of you! I've heard lots and Lots about you!"

"How? Ve have never been here before." Germany said scratching his chin in thought.

Kaitlyn skipped towards Germany "Oh? Your Germany right?" She stood in front of him noting she was smaller than the bulky man "Well do you know what country you're in?" The stoic man shook his head "Well the personification of this country is a good friend of mine and has told me a lot about you." She smiled.

She walked away leaving the stunned German behind and stood in front of everyone "Does any of you have a sleeping plan for the lodges?"

"Hai," Japan pulled a map out his bag "Here you go."

Kaitlyn walked up to the Japanese man "Hi! It's nice to finally meet you Japan I love your anime and manga by the way!" She took the map out his hands and walked back to her spot leaving a shocked Japanese man "Now lets see..." She looked at all the rooms and saw they had paired with friends. She was having none of that and where was Canada?!

In one quick motion she tore the sheet into pieces and let them flutter to the floor "Not happening on my watch. I will be putting you in rooms with Family members, so that means Italy, Romano, Spain and Roman Empire will be in room one."

"But Grandpa Rome's de-" Italy started.

"You would think wouldn't you? HEY ROME! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"But Kaitlyn, I don't want to~" He whined.

"DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT HERE LIKE LAST TIME?!" There came rustling from a bush and trees and Rome popped out.

"Your so mean~" he pouted.

"GRANDPA ROME!" Italy shouted rushing towards him.

"ITALIA!" He shouted back rushing forward as well to engulf him in a hug "I MISSED YOU!"

Kaitlyn 'Awwww'ed at the site but quickly came out her daze "Ahem! Anyway, Germany and Prussia you go to room two! China, Hong Kong, Korea, Japan and Taiwan room three! Though Taiwan you can opt out and stay in another cabin, same goes for girls in boy family's." She noticed a girl with strawberry blond hair get stars in her eyes and cling to a taller gray haired male who shivered in fear.

"Thank you anyway but I'rr be fine," she replied "Though I am a bit worried about what Korea will do."

"Oh! That brings me to the rules! Any person who brakes these rules will be given a punishment by staying here an extra day than everyone else and a star takin' away. So No theft, No perverted actions, No leaving your rooms after nine, No swearing, No vandalism and most important if you make another person feel sad or insignificant that means two days extra, Understood?" Most of the nations now crouched facing a wall depressed about the rules "Good! And all of you are already staying an extra two days for breaking the last rule!"

"What?! We didn't breaking any rules though aru!" China protested.

"Did I also forget to mention that anyone who protest gives everyone a extra week here?" China's eyes widened and everyone gave him a glare "And I'm stating a fact that you did break a rules because when all of you stepped out of the bus earlier you trampled on poor Canada."

"Canada? Who is that?" England asked raising a eyebrow along with everyone else.

"That's two weeks and two days extra for you guys! Wow you're really bad at this aren't you?" She grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him forward "This is Canada. America's brother, England and France's colony too. He is the one who has told me about you guys." Canada blushed lightly and put his head to the ground trying to ignore everyone's glares and stares "hey Canada you alright?" She asked crouching down and looking at him.

He nodded his head "I'm fine."

Kaitlyn gave a sympathetic look before standing back up "Your names are on your room doors, and your first task is to decorate the wood and we'll talk about them in the morning. So Goodnight and Enjoy Camp Harmony!" She skipped away to her room humming a familiar tune to everyone that they couldn't exactly place.

After she left they all turned their heads to Canada "I hope your happy aru! We're going to be stuck here for a extra two weeks because of you aru!" China shouted at Canada's face.

Canada cowered slightly "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He whispered.

"Sure aru, C'mon lets go to bed." China turned away from Canada and walked away from him like everyone else.

Canada let a few tears slip down his face but he quickly plastered on a smile and wipe away any fallen tears "Canada you should have realised it would have been hard for you; no one really likes you anyway." He mumbled to himself as he trudged to the lodge.

Romano was heading the other way when he heard Canada talking. He smiled a little as the Canadian trudged back to the lodges "Oh? So I'm not the only one?" He said continuing his walk.

Canada sighed as he looked at the room he would be sleeping in "Stuck in the room with those idiots, I'm doomed." Sighing once again he pushed the brown door open and took off his name from the door.

He stepped in the room to already see them his family asleep, sighing he stepped in the room closing the door lightly. He looked around the room to see a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a decking that you could get to by going through glass doors. Rather elegant than most lodges.

Flopping on the bottom bed of the bunk as America had took the top bunk; he looked up at the bars on top of him thinking _'Do they really hate me that much?' _Canada sighed as he pulled paint from his bag along with his torch and picked up the wood that he had placed on his bed, and started to paint.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The second one will probably be up tomorrow.

-Signed

The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehe~


	2. Dreams reveal secrets

Camp Harmony

A/N: I kept my promise! Here is the second chapter thank you to the reviewers so far and followers and to people who have faved it!

Key =

"Hetalia" = Speach

_'Hetalia'_ = Thought

"Hetalia" = Singing (out loud)

_**'Hetalia'**_ = Dreaming

Disclaimer: Canada will you do the honers?

Canada: O-Ok, BTT Girl does not own Hetalia *Smiles cutely and hides behind bear*

Me: *Faints from cuteness*

* * *

><p>Canada had finally finished the painting and had placed it off to the side to dry and lay down to sleep.<p>

*Dream*

'_**Canada stood in the middle of a grassy field the wind blowing his blond hair, he had become his Chibi self again "Mathieu~" Canada looked ahead of him to see France sitting at a picnic "Come join me!" He waved a hand for him to come over.**_

_**Canada smiled and ran towards his father "PAPA!" He shouted waving.**_

_**But as he reached him France's smile turned into a frown "Why are you here Mathieu?"**_

_**"Papa?"**_

_**"I don't want you anymore." Canada's pupils dilated "I no longer love you." Canada took a step back and was prepared to run when something grabbed his wrist.**_

_**"Where do you think you're going?" Canada looked up at the person who gripped his wrist "Do you think you can run back to your precious France? Ha! Like he would take you back." Canada put his head down as England said those hateful words "It's not like I care for you. All I need is your land." Canada's head snapped up and he stared at the older male.**_

_**He was suddenly transferred to a dark room where he sat at a metal table with a metal chair on either side. A light emitted from a door to his right. He stood up from the metal table and walked towards the door entering the brightly lit place; it was another grassy hill and he walked towards three figures that were there.**_

_**It turns out it was America, England and France "PAPA! BROTHER!" The three of them turned towards him.**_

_**They gave him looks of disgust and glared at him "And what do you want?" England hissed.**_

_**Canada tilted his head to the side "What's wrong?"**_

_**"What's Wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?! You existing is what's wrong!" America shouted.**_

_**"W-What do you mean?" Canada asked.**_

_**"Oh Mathieu did you think we ever cared for you? Your just another piece of land mass to us and now that we have it you no longer need to be here."**_

_**"W-What?" Canada looked down on himself to see him wearing a army uniform covered in blood; looking up he saw the world covered in blood the sky had turned red and all the buildings had turned to ruins. Looking up at America he saw a evil grin on his face eyes showing no sympathy or regret.**_

_**France and England were the same; something cold pressed against his head "Goodbye brother."**_

*Dream end*

"AHHHHHHHH!" Canada shot up with a scream; thankfully missing the bottom of the taller bunk.

Sobs wracked his body as his mind came back to focus and he notice someone turning the light on "Matthew are you alright?" Canada had no time to answer England's question; because his stomach squeezed tight and he ran to the bathroom that could fit ten people and threw up in the toilet as his whole body wracked with sobs

Another panic attack.

He vomited harder into the toilet until it was physically impossible to vomit anymore; he lay his head on the toilet "No, No I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Canada kept pleading for forgiveness as he trembled.

"Canada? Are you alright?" A hand was placed gently on his back and Canada thinking was a threat scrambled to the other side of the room leaning against the wall trying to bury himself inside the plaster.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as his breath quickened "S-Stay away!" He shouted for once "S-Stay away!" He screamed.

"Mon dieu what is happ-" France stopped talking when he caught sight of the Canadian.

"Guys it's like two in the mor-" America stopped as well as he saw the Canadian "Matty?"

Canada whimpered and tears fell harder "I'M SORRY! TAKE MY LAND YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL! JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

All their eyes widened "Canada?" England said walking a bit closer "Calm down, it's ok we're not going to hurt you." Canada relaxed slightly as England sat in front of him "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." England slowly hugged Canada.

As Canada was finally engulfed in a hug he relaxed fully and collapsed onto the Englishman sobbing his heart out into his pyjama top "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhhh calmed down it's ok I'm here."

**Time Skip~**

Canada sat on the couch in the living room; shaking as America draped a blanket on him "Hey, hey, hey stop crying it's ok." Canada didn't say anything he just lay his head on his brothers chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Here lad," Canada looked at England as he said those words; in his hand was a glass of water and on his face was a soft, kind smile.

Canada nodded his head and took the glass from him enjoying the sensation of the cold water hitting the back of his throat. He drank the water down in one gulp and put the cup back on the table as he slunk back into the couch wrapping the blanket just a little bit closer to his body "So 'ow long 'as zis been 'appening?" France asked concerned with the boy.

Canada sighed for the millionth time that day and closed his eyes taking a deep breath "I don't know? I think it was when the revolution started. I wasn't to sure what was happening at first but in time they named them panic attacks and I have the case of Panic disorder where I have these three or two times a week." Canada opened his eyes looking at the shocked faces.

"Canada bro, what...was your dream about earlier?" America asked hesitantly.

Canada tensed and a new wave of tears started to form "N-Nothing Important." He whispered his quiet voice returning.

"Matthew it is important! And don't tell me otherwise." England said.

Canada gave a shaky breath "You really want to know? I-I dreamed that I was my younger self again and France offered me a picnic, I rushed up to him and he ask me why I was here. He then said he did not want me I was no longer loved." Canada could feel tears slowly fall from his face "I was about to run away when England appeared and grabbed my wrist asking if I was trying to run back to France and laughed; he then said he did not want me just wanted my land. After that I became my normal hight again and I sat at a metal table in a metal chair and the only light in the room was coming out a door." Canada started to shake violently "I stepped through the door and saw you guys I shouted for you but all you did was look at me with disgust asking why I was alive, because you had already takin' my land. I looked at you confused but suddenly the world turned red and I was in a blood soaked army uniform all of you were too and you all looked at me with sick smiles." Canada was choking out words as he spoke feeling sick again "A-And America pressed a gun against my head and the last w-words I heard were 'Goodbye Brother.'" Canada jumped off the couch and ran back to the toilet vomiting up the water England gave him as he sobbed harder from the pain in his throat and stomach as he gagged "Stop vomiting, dammit!" He sobbed.

They rushed after Canada who kept gagging and crying. America rubbed his back and he slowly stopped; he fell back into France's arms him tired from everything "Mathieu, why didn't you tell us?" France asked stroking the boys golden locks.

Canada looked up tiredly at France "How could I? When you can't see me." Looking forward and away from everyone's gazes he spoke again "You can go back to bed I'll be fine by myself, it doesn't matter, just forget this happened and we can get on with our lives." Canada closed his eyes sleep taking him "Alright?" He whispered as he fell asleep.

America sat there replaying what Canada said _'It doesn't matter? Of course it matters.'_ Tears fell from the superheroes eyes_ 'It does matter.' _America let the tears fall freely "I'm sorry Matty." America cried.

England hugged America "Shhhhh we don't need anymore people crying,"

"This is my fault. Everything's my fault in this thing we call a family, I caused the revolution, I caused you to forget Matty. It's my fault, everything's my fault!" America clung to England again.

"America...My Hero...Brother...Friend...Never hurt." America looked at his brother who was still asleep but was talking. Canada snuggled into France "France...Father...My Father and Friend...Taught me to speak...Never hurt." He sighed happily "England...My Father...Not a bad cook...Taught me English...Never Hurt. All Family." Then he became silent again.

They looked at him wide eyed; they had treated him so badly yet he was kind to them, why?

***With Romano***

Little did they know that Romano was also having a nightmare...

_**'Romano opened his eyes and found himself lying on a patch of grass, sitting up he saw Spain collecting tomatoes "Ola Lovi~" Spain said rushing over and hugging him.**_

_**Blushing heavily he glared "GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD!"**_

_**But Spain started to disappear when he said those words "As you wish Romano..." It was said like a whisper as the sound went away with the wind.**_

_**"SPAIN!" He shouted panicked "SPAIN WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

_**The layout in front of him changed to one he was too familiar with...Grandpa Rome's house.**_

_**He also noticed he had changed to his younger self "ROMANO!" The voice sounded worried "I'M SORRY I'M LEAVING BUT FELI NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF TOO."**_

_**That seemed to catch his attention; he rushed to the voice and when he saw Rome he ran up to him and punched his shin "FINE! FUCKING LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE!" Romano moved back and put a hand to his mouth; that was not what he wanted to say!**_

_**And just like before the same thing happened "As you wish Romano..."**_

_**Romano fell to his knees everyone was disappearing. And again the scene changed to the grass from the beginning and above him a blue sky. He had became his taller self once more "Frattelo~!" He looked behind him to see Italy.**_

_**Quickly jumping to his feet he rushed forward and intended to hug Italy and say 'Please don't disappear!' But instead he pushed his brother back onto the ground "LEAVE ME ALONE FRATTELO!"**_

_**And strangely Italy stood up and hugged Romano, "As you wish Romano..." He whispered into his ear as he disappeared into the wind.**_

_**Then came along Germany, his secret crush. Romano shook his head 'No, not him too.' "Italy, what's wrong?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**Romano did mean to say this this time "I'M ROMANO ASSHOLE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS JUST SEE ITALY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU?!" Romano quickly put a hand on his mouth.**_

_**Germany was shocked for a couple of seconds but his faces turned into one of disgust and he walked away "Goodbye Romano..." And he disappeared.**_

_**Romano collapsed to his knees "No, Why? Why are you all leaving me?" He let the tears fall freely down his face and he sobbed screaming 'Why?!''**_

He shot up and noticed he was lying on the floor mangled in his bed sheets.

Sighing he stood up and felt something cold fall down his face. Stopping he put a hand to his face and pull back to realise he had been crying in his sleep.

He walked outside onto the decking and looked our to the forest and wiped away some of the tears that continued to fall, but eventually gave up as they weren't stopping anytime soon and he knew it.

This wasn't the first time a dream like this came into his head during a peaceful sleep; it had been happening more often than usual to be honest.

Sighing he walked back into the lodge and looked in the fridge for something to drink and maybe something to eat; he grabbed hold of a beer and finding nothing interesting to eat he closed the fridge. Leaning against the counter he popped the cap open and took a swig of the beer.

"Romano?" Romano turned his head to see Rome walking towards him "What are you doing up at two in the morning?" He yawned.

Romano looked to the side so he would not see the tears, "None of your god dammned buisness," he whispered voice cracking "Just go back to bed."

"Romano? Are you alright?" Rome walked closer to the older grandson "It sounds like you're...crying?"

Romano tried to hide his face but to no avail "Romano what's wrong?"

"Nothing now go back to bed," Romano said through gritted teeth.

"Romano why won't you tell me?" Rome said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Romano was freaking out from the dream and he couldn't tell what was reality or Fantasy so he felt like the Ottoman Empire was trying to take him away; his instincts kicked in and he spun round and smashed the bottle in his head "FUCK OFF!"

Rome stumbled back and clutched his bleeding head; Romano's pupils dilated and he dropped what was left of the bottle on the floor as he collapsed to his knees, staring at his tanned hands in fear.

"Nonno? Romano?"

Italy had woken up to see Romano smash the bottle against nonno's head. He rushed to Rome and asked him if he was alright "I-I'm fine, I think."

Spain jumped out his bed once he saw the scene and helped Rome to stand up.

"No,"

The three looked at Romano who was trembling in fear.

"No, Why? Why must I always subject to violence? Why won't this nightmare end? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing that, I'm sorry for being mean, I'm sorry for being unwanted, I'm sorry for existing. I'm sorry." Tears fell heavier down the elders face as he buried his head in his hands, trembling, sobbing and choking out 'I'm sorry' on repeat like he was a broken record of some sort.

The others eyes widened (even Italy's eyes opened) What was he talking about? "Frattelo," he whispered "What are you talking about?"

Romano lifted his head to see all three there "Y-Your still here?" He choked out "Why haven't you disappeared yet?"

Italy fell on his knees in front of Romano "Frattelo, what's wrong?" He said opening his arms. Romano's face twisted and he crushed Italy into a hug shoving his face into his head; Italy was surprised but just smiled and hugged him back "Shhhh, Frattelo calm down." He said rubbing his back.

**Time Skip~**

Romano lay on the couch like a zombie feeling embarrassed and worn out from the crying "Why are you still here?" He whispered to the trio that sat in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked running his hand through the red heads hair; Romano was really worrying him even of he didn't show it.

"I mean what I say exactly, Why are you here? I saw you disappear before my eyes and even if this is reality Why are you helping me? Why aren't you helping Rome?" He said putting a hand up.

"Frattelo, did you have a nightmare?" Italy asked, helping his brother to sit up.

Romano nodded "I woke up and saw Spain gardening, he rushed over and hugged me; I told him to get off me and he disappeared say 'as you wish Romano..'. I started screaming for him when the layout change to Grandpa Rome's house and he was shouting that he had to leave to see Feli. I ran up to him and told him to leave like I fucking care but that was not what I wanted to say." Romano leaned back and looked to the ceiling "He also disappeared say 'As you wish Romano...' I fell to my knees asking why you were disappearing when Feli came along screaming 'FRATTELO~' I turned round and meant to hug him and tell him not to leave but instead I pushed him back and told him to leave."

Romano put a hand to his eyes as the tears started to fall again "Unlike all the others he hugged me and said the same thing as everyone else and disappeared." The tears flowed heavier as he talked about the last part "Germany came last and he asked 'Italy what's wrong?' I lashed out at him and screamed 'I'M ROMANO ASSHOLE! WHY DO YOU ONLY SEE ITALY?! CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU?!' I put a hand to my mouth as he looked at me with disgust and said 'Goodbye Romano...' And that is when I woke up."

Looking at the three there they had tears in their eyes "Is this the first one you had?"

Romano closed his eyes and shook his head "No, but they seemed to be happening more frequently."

Italy hugged him "Why didn't you tell us?"

Romano laughed "Why? Why would you want to hear the problems of a unwanted person who is nothing but crap."

Italy looked at him "What? You're not unwanted and your not crap. Who told you this?" Italy said shaking his shoulders.

Romano just grinned "No one told me, I know. Heh, you left me for Germany, Spain, you tried to trade me for Italy and Rome, where do I start? You favourited Feli over me; you would spend more time with him you preferred his paintings and you left me when you were going to die to see Italy. So what does that say about me?"

Italy hugged his brother "I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry."

"Me to Mi tomate," Spain clung to Tomato crying in guilt.

"And I'm also sorry to, I-I shouldn't have acted like that." Rome said hugging his eldest grandson.

Romano sighed and shimmied out their grasps "Just...forget about it. Just pretend tonight never happened." He walked over to his bed and lay down on it wrapping the blanket around him "Ok?" And he fell asleep.

Rome and Spain clung to each other bubbling like babies as Italy sat there pondering what his brother had said; though instead of not doing anything like America or bubble like idiots like his Nonno and Spain he walked up to his brother and picked him up out of bed and dropped him on the floor.

Romano jolted awake and glared as his brother "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

Italy crouched in front of his brother and slapped him on the face and on his tanned skin came a red hand print on his face. Romano put a hand on his stinging cheek "F-Feli?" He said shakily.

Italy had a expressionless face on as he looked back at his brother. It was the same face he used when he was going to kill someone "Fratello," He said rather creepily "You said you were unwanted do you really understand our feelings or the reasons we did it? Or are you ignoring us as usual?"

Romano doesn't mean to ignore then it's just a thing he does to keep pain away but it just caused more pain "B-But F-Feli-" he started.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN!" He shouted "I'M ALWAYS AROUND GERMANY BECAUSE HE REMINDS ME OF HOLY ROME! AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN IT CAUSED ME WHEN HE LEFT!" He screamed making the elder flinch. "ROME LOOKED AFTER ME BECAUSE I WAS YOUNGER AND NIEVE AND I WOULD CRY IF I DIDN'T GET PRAISE!" Romano had started crying softly from his brothers screaming. "AND SPAIN TRIDE TO TRADE YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE A LAZY ASS!" He said pushing a finger into his brothers chest.

Romano shoved his face into his hands "ROME COULD HAVE TREATED US EQUALLY AND NOT RAISE A SPOILT YOUNGER BROTHER!" His scream was strained as he shouted "AND I WAS A LAZY ASS BECAUSE I IGNORED PEOPLE BECAUSE I TRIED TO KEEP PAIN AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE BEATEN TO A PULP EVERY FUCKING DAY?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?!" Romano stood up "IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME HERE THAT MUCH THEN FINE! I'M LEAVING!" And with that he bolted out the room and out into the woods.

"ROMANO!" Spain shouted.

Italy came back to his senses and felt tears trickled down his face "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>AN: NO! ROMANO! ITALY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

GOD I USE TO MUCH CAPS!

Anyway Here is the second chapter and please be patient for the third one.

-Signed

The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~


	3. The consequences of Italy's words

Camp Harmony

_A/N: WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 3 OF CAMP HARMONY!_

_Thanks to Karavitsa for helping me with this story!_

_And sorry if this like totally sucks but I have writers block for this particular story._

_Yes I do have other stories on my waiting list to be posted! So once I have finished this story I'll post one of the other stories!_

_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HETALIA!_

* * *

><p><p>

Canada woke up with a yawn letting all the memories from last night fly back into his head.

Not letting them bother him to much; he stood up And realised he had fell asleep in the bathroom. He shrugged his shoulders not to bothered about it.

He walked out the bathroom in search for something to eat. Hunting through the cupboards for something that would appease his growling stomach he found a packet of pop tarts, they were pancake and maple syrup flavoured.

His favourite!

Sticking them in the toaster and waiting for the resounding ding that always came when they were ready-he walked out to the balcony outside his lodge and looked at the sun that had began to rise.

He loved these moments when no one was around and he could enjoy the quietness around him and just watch the nature.

But then that's what he hated, wasn't it? Being alone.

The thought putting a sour note in his mood making him turn away from the beautiful seen and was going to walk inside when he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head.

His vision became blurry quick as he fell to the wooden ground "That was way to easy," he heard a voice say. It was familiar and he had heard it from somewhere.

He was hoisted up and placed on someone's back like someone was giving him a piggyback ride.

Before he was engulfed by darkness he saw a mop of red hair and placed two and two together to realise his captor was "Romano..." he whispered as his consciousness was lost to the world.

America woke up when he had heard shuffling from the kitchen; removing himself from England's arms he stood up and yawned, stretching and popping hid shoulders at the same time, shivering as the noise reached his ears.

God he hated that noise.

Walking into the kitchen with another loud yawn he saw Canada standing outside on the balcony watching the sun rise. How long had he been up? he questioned but decided to ignored it and in stead focus on saying hi to Matty.

Canada soon turned round and America noticed he was about to walk through the glass door. America was going to scream hello when he walked through but instead Canada fell over. America rushed forward and quickly slammed the door open and rushed over to the man as he put Canada on his back. "PUT MATTY THE FUCK DOWN!" he screamed and tried to yank Canada off of the mysterious mans back.

The man turned around for him to final realise it was Romano "ROMANO! WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed. Romano ran at America in an attempt to hit him but America stopped him with his arms. What he didn't consider is Romano hitting Florida.

America keeled over and groaned "So the big superhero can't even take one kick? How pathetic!" Romano laughed. He had seemed to have gone crazy and was laughing like a mad man.

America tried to stand back up and grab Canada but his legs felt like jelly. Romano continued laughing as he talked "You know what I'm going to do to Canada? I'm going to brainwash him, till he realises how much of a bunch of assholes you all have been and he'll remember how alone he really is. And when he does we'll take over the world!" He seemed to laugh harder at his sentence almost (or pretty much) maniacally. But stopped as a idea was created in his head "Why don't I take you too? Then I have more power!" He seemed to grin sickly, "Your coming with me." There was no choice for argument as he had already knocked out the American with a powerful kick "Goodnight America." He said as he carried him bridal style in his arms while Canada lay on his back; cackling he ran into the forest before anyone could see him.

In side the house lay a note which would shock England and France when they find it.

***Time Skip***

England and France both woke up at the same time, yawning and stretching "Where is America and Canada?" France asked while yawning really loudly.

England scrubbed his eyes with the back of his green sleeved top "I don't know? lets check the kitchen." The two of them walked out the room and no one was there and it was silent.

Too silent for their liking.

England walked over to the glass window; worry seeping into his brain. But it suddenly turned into full blown panic as he saw the scene outside, Blood was splattered in some areas and the decking had a few holes in it-in the shape of America's head.

"ARTHUR!" France screamed.

Now if France was screaming his human name that meant something terrible was going to happen or something terrible has happened.

England quickly rushed towards France to see him holding a note. France was trembling and tears were starting to escape his eyes; taking the note out the paled Frenchman he started reading it.

'_To England and France_

_By the time you find this note, both America and Canada will both be with me in my lodge in amongst the forest._

_I have taken them away to torture them to believe they are alone and I'm the only one they can trust._

_If you want to ever see them again alive or otherwise I suggest finding me quick._

_And to make it worst if you don't get here in five days Canada or America will have their eyes gouged out their inside ripped out and I will have taken one of them to brainwash._

_Good luck!_

_From Lovino _

_Or more commonly known as_

_Romano.'_

England was also trembling in fear for his two colony's "W-Why-H-How?" England quickly rushed out the door leaving the now sobbing France behind.

He ran to Italy's room and pounded on the door "ITALY! SPAIN! ROME! PLEASE YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!"

The door opened slightly "What do you want you English bastard?" Spain hissed.

England tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes as he spoke "R-Romano has kidnapped Canada and America."

Spain flung the door open "WHAT?!"

England couldn't hold back the tears that welled in his emerald eyes and he started to cry as he handed the note over to the Spaniard.

After Spain had finished reading the message he looked over to the sobbing nation worriedly "We need to tell Kaitlyn."

"Too late." The two heads snapped towards the brunette who was comforting the French nation "We need to get everyone to the cafeteria. Now!"

England didn't do anything as he fell on his knees "DAMMIT WHY?!" He wailed into his arm "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"England please calm dow-" Spain started.

"NO! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I EVER DO! CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S FUCKING LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE TURNED AGAINST YOU?! DO YOU?! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" England slammed his fist into the ground "I'M THE ONE THAT GETS ALL THE SHIT! EVERYONE FUCKING HATES ME! EVEN MY BROTHERS DO DAMMIT!"

Everyone had already came out their rooms to see what the commotion was about-to be greated with the lovely sight of England crying. Kaitlyn had had enough, she understood how he felt right now but he shouldn't be crying about it he should be talking about it.

Crouching in front of the nation who was currently a sobbing mess on the ground, she lifted his head and slapped him across the face. England placed a hand to his stinging cheek and stared at the girl in front of him in bewilderment "Look England you need to pull yourself together. We can talk about this later but right now we only have five days till America or Canada die so we need to save them first ok?"

England looked at her for a moment but nodded "Good because you would have had no choice anyway." She laughed.

"Vhat do you mean America or Canada vill die?" Germany asked suddenly.

Kaitlyn looked up at all the nations questioning gazes "Romano has kidnapped America and Canada and said if we don't find him in five days one of them are going to die." She said with a stoic face.

All the nations eyes widened in fear "I need Spain, Italy, Rome, England, France, Prussia and Germany to go look for them." Kaitlyn said standing up.

"Why does me and West need to go?" Prussia asked just as confused as Germany.

Kaitlyn smiled "I need you to go to keep Spain and France from losing their minds, but I'm not to sure you're going to help." Kaitlyn smirked as Prussia protested. "And Germany I need you to go because..." She thought for a moment "I'll let you figure it out yourself." She turned away from the German who just got more confused "I suggest you get changed and hurry up because I'm not the one held responsible if they die." She said frowning "I expect you to be gone in ten minutes." And with that she left the lodge.

Everyone watch her leave and no one said a word; Italy's pupils dilated when he heard what was going to happen to America and Canada. Italy fell to his knees in fear "No, it will be my fault if they die. I-I cause this, I caused this," Italy put his hands to his hair and started pulling at it in frustration. He didn't notice everyone around him panicking and trying to snap the Italian out of it.

The Italian fell to the ground shaking "My fault, my fault, my fault." He chanted.

Germany, since having lived with him for quite some time, knew how to deal with this he stood the Italian up and dragged him to the kitchen and placed pasta ingredients In front of him "Italy, I'm hungry could you make me pasta?"

That seemed to awaken the jibbering idiot, he smiled and started singing a song about pasta while making it. Everyone stared at Italy and Germany-Germany shrugged "I lived vith the guy for a long time, did you really think zis vas the first time zis happened?"

Prussia shook his head "C'mon West we need to get going." Gilbert said grabbing Ludwig's arm and dragging him out the room.

"Sì, we need to get changed too." Spain ushered everyone out the room.

England didn't say anything, he just helped France walk back to the room and started getting changed without actually getting groped by the Frenchman "France, we'll get them back, BOTH of them." England said patting the Frenchman's back.

France shook his head "I don't think we will England. I just don't see us getting there in five days."

England sighed and walked to the rest of the group _'America, Canada, you two better stay alive; or I'll bring you back from the dead and Kick your asses.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Very short chapter I'm afraid._

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I just didn't have any motivation. Well I'll try and do the next chapter as soon as possible_

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


	4. Day 1

Camp Harmony

_A/N: I beg for your forgiveness! *Goes on knees and cries*_

_I'm sorry just no motivation for the story, but I will do my hardest to finish it! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO! *Superhero pose*_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>Canada's eyes fluttered opened, <em>'where am I?'<em> He asked as the room slowly came to focus.

He tried to stand up, but he fell back only to realise his hands tied and legs were tied to the wooden chair he sat on. Struggling to free his hands a laughter erupted from the shadows in front of him.

He lifted his head just in time to see the person step out the shadows and smile psychotically "Good morning Canada," he said with a crazed look "How are you?"

Canada narrowed his eyes at the red haired man "I was kidnapped and then tied to a fucking chair, how do you think I'm feeling?" He said sarcasm dripping from the words.

Romano laughed again at the poor man tied to the chair "Good point, good point." He walked forward in brown shoes and pulled a knife out the back pocket of his jeans "So how does it feel to know that you might die soon?" He asked pressing the knife against his cheek and leaning down to his level-being eye to eye with the violet eyed Canadian "How does it feel hmmmm?"

Canada spat in the Italians face, Romano stumbled back from surprise but he wiped the saliva off and laughed "My friend, mere saliva will not stop me." He said stabbing the knife through his shoulder.

Canada gave a high pitched scream and Romano just laughed "That's what you get for misbehaving Canada."

"Fuck you." Canada grunted out.

Romano smirked at him "Well I should be getting back to my scheming and I can't have you finding out can I?" With that said the Italian took out a small handkerchief and placed it to the Canadian's mouth and nose, Canada struggled to remove his face but was too late as the chloroform had already made him drowsy "Nighty night Canada."

**Hetalia!**

It had taken all day and yet they still couldn't find the lodge, they had already set up camp. A few sleeping bags and a fire.

They had stayed up for a while reassuring everyone that they would find America, Canada and Romano. They went to sleep straight after, Spain, Prussia and France shared one sleeping bag, because the two kept bubbling and Prussia was the one to keep an eye on them. England had slept in a green sleeping bag (of course.) and Italy and Rome slept in sleeping bags with the Italian flag.

Germany, however, still sat at the fire thinking what Kaitlyn had said. It had been bothering him all day, if Prussia was supposed to take care of everyone then it must be because of one of the hostages or Romano but why? Why would she send him because of that? To keep Romano from doing anything drastic? To save the two of them because the rest were dumb as fuck?

Placing his head in his hands he rubbed his temples in a attempt to stop the raging headache. "Doitsu? You still awake?" Germany turned around to face a yawning Italian.

Italy walked around the log they had substituted as a bench and sat beside him "Ja, I'm just not tired."

Italy looked at the taller blond male "You're still trying to figure out what Kaitlyn meant aren't you?" Italy smiled at the taller, bulkier nation that said 'I know something you don't! I know something you don't!'

Germany's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over to the smiling Italian "Ja, how did you know?"

Italy looked back towards the fire but his smile turned into a saddened one, he loved Germany, but...if it was for his Frattelo..."Do you want to know why she sent you? If so I warn you depending on how you feel you might not like the answer."

Germany stared at the Italian noticing the sad smile "I vant to know."

Italy closed his eyes and leaned back, is this what heart brake felt like? "Kaitlyn sent you because of Romano. He loves you." This stinging pain in his chest would not go away and it seemed to increase when he saw the pink blush on the Germans face.

"Oh," was all the German could really get out his mouth.

Italy sat there for a little while and realised the german was not going to say anymore. Standing up he put his hands in his pockets "Well, goodnight Germany." Not Doitsu, Germany. To him it meant a lot but he could see that Germany felt the same as his brother, he wouldn't stand in the way of their love if he could help it.

Turning around he walked back to the sleeping bag with tears in his eyes, he quietly sobbed what seemed like forever even after Germany had went to bed and fell a sleep. Curling himself up into a ball, he tried to wish away everything and for the morning to never come "Hey Italy," Italy's head snapped up to see a certain albino. "You okay?" He asked with a kind smile.

He nodded and tried to wipe away any falling tears but new ones replaced the old ones, the Prussian crouched in front of the Italian "Hey, Vhy are you crying?" He asked wiping a few tears away.

Italy shook his head "I-It's nothing Gilbert," Italy whispered in a weak protest "D-Don't worry about it."

Prussia shook his head and sat the Italian up "If it was nothing you voulden't be crying vould you?" He said with a smile.

Italy laughed a little "I-I guess you're right." Italy was silent for a moment "I-If I tell you...will you promise to keep this between us?"

Prussia smiled and nodded "Sure! Anything for you Feliciano!" He said in a quiet voice so as to not wake the others up.

Italy looked at him and pursed his lips before leaping onto the unsuspecting albino "M-My hearts broken G-Gilbert and I don't know if I can fix it!" He sobbed into the Albino's shirt.

It took Prussia a couple of seconds to collect his thoughts and balance for that matter. After processing what the smaller had said he put a hand against Italy's back and rubbed circles in it "Who broke it Feli?"

Italy sniffled a couple of times before choking out a 'Germany' Prussia looked down at the younger slightly heartbroken, he had fell in love with the tiny creature a long time ago.

"How?"

Italy seemed to crush the man tighter in the embrace "I told him why he had to come because Romano loves him and by the looks of it he loves him back."

Prussia had a feeling what he was about to do was going to destroy their relationship but..."I know someone else who loves you," Prussia said feeling dread enter his body "He is much closer than you think."

Italy looked up at the man with teary eyes "Who Gil?"

Prussia breathed deeply before facing him and pressing their lips together, he surprised the Italian and made him freeze in shock. With a sad smile Prussia pulled back "I do Feli," he brought a hand up to his face and wiped away another tear "I have for a long time."

Italy looked at him and started crying again "Idiota, why didn't you tell me?" He said softly "I loved you more than your brother but I was scared you would be a harsher rejection then Germany."

Prussia smiled and finally hugged the Italian "I would never hurt you Feli and it's good to know you love me."

"HonHonHon! I wondered 'ow long it would take you to tell 'im."

Prussia turned round and went scarlet "Shut up." was all he could think of to say.

Spain smiled at his flustered friend, "Is that all you can think of to say amigo?"

Prussia opened his mouth and closed it again until a Italian giggled and spoke up "Never mind them Gil, you have me."

Prussia smirked his infamous smirk "Yea, and it's going to be a while before I let you go."

"Alright you two love birds get some sleep." Spain said, smiling.

Italy nodded and yawned "Ve~ great plan." Italy said curling into Prussia's chest.

Prussia laughed a little and lay on his side wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man "Goodnight Feli."

"Goodnight Gil."

A little while later and everyone was back to sleep, dreaming peaceful, and nice dreams.

A man stood in the shadows having watched the whole scene, smirking he walked quietly over to the Italian and the Prussian "It's nice what you have done for me, but it's not going to cover what you said to me earlier."

Grinning he slowly, but carefully pulled Italy out of Prussia's grasp. "Let's see if you like to be abandoned and hurt, and not have what you want. Just. Like. Me." He laughed quietly as he dragged the man far enough into the woods so he could throw him onto his back "How will it feel Frattelo?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cliffhanger! Ok once again apologies! I've had this sitting in my Doc Manager for two months and only now have I actually got the motivation to finish this._

_I would love if you would press that little button below and give me a review because that's the only thing that keeps me writing._

_I do not appreciate flames but if there is anything I could do to improve my writing could you please tell me?_

_Thanks!_

_-Signed  
>The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~<em>


	5. Day 2

Camp Harmony

_A/N: CHAPTER 5!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>Italy's eyes fluttered open and he yawned with a small 'Ve~.'<p>

Once he had blinked a couple of times he had realised he was no longer at the camp site, blinking another couple of times he made sure he was not dreaming. Twisting his head as far as it could go checking his surroundings; he also tried lifting his hands but found them tied to the chair that he just noticed he was sitting in "Ve~ where am I?"

"They are probably looking for us already. And England's going to kick your ass to hell an-"

"I told you not to speak you hamburger eating bastard!"

Italy snapped his head to the left to see America getting a red hot poker pressed to his face and to hear a ear piercing scream erupt from said nations mouth. Canada sat in the middle of them-a sleep-and also tied to a chair.

Romano stood in front of the American holding the weapon that was causing the nation pain. After a few more burns and screams, Romano flung the item across the room and leaned down to face the glare on the American's face. He reached a hand out to the mans face to one of the cuts he had made with the poker and swiped the dripping blood onto his finger, bringing it to his lips, licking off the blood "Mmmmm delicious."

"Sick bastard." The American spat.

"F-Frattelo?" Italy whispered.

Romano looked to the left and his grin widened as he stood back up. He walked behind America who was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss and pain that coursed through his body, looking on the shelf he pulled down a small hand gun and stalked over to his twin "So you have decided to join the party have you?" He asked as he ran a hand through his brothers hair almost affectionately.

"F-Frattelo w-why-"

"I'll ask the questions frattelo, or you might lose your head." he said placing the gun on his brothers temple. Italy looked up at him with scared amber eyes-Romano smirked and ran it down his face to rest below his chin. Tapping it under his chin twice he removed the gun and spun round "But I think you have enough brains in there to know to keep your mouth shut."

Italy gulped nervously. Romano smiled "Why don't we play a game? I promise it will be fun. For me." He let out a laugh as he placed the gun to his shoulder "How about it?"

**Hetalia!**

"Good morning Feli."

No reply.

"Feli?"

No reply.

Prussia sat up and saw Italy wasn't lying beside him, he looked around the make-do camp and found a note lying beside Italy's sleeping bag.

_'To whoever finds this_

_I have Italy, bastards._

_You want him back you say?_

_Well I guess you'll have to come find me._

_Romano'_

Prussia re-read the letter trying to check if he was mistaken.

No, no he read it correctly.

Standing up he ran over to his sleeping bag and quickly shoved it in his bag, France sat up rubbing his eyes "Mon dieu Prussia, could you be more quiet?"

"Shut up Francis!" Prussia growled at him from being so frustrated.

France looked at his friend quizzically "What is wrong Mon Ami?"

Prussia stood up flinging his bag on his back "Romano took Italy, now we have three lifes on the line."

France shot up into a sitting position and started waking everyone up in the camp. Prussia stood there as everyone rushed around the place in a panic 'I just got you and you are already gone. Everyone leaves me but like hell I'll let you.'

"Bruder are you alright?" Germany asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Prussia turned towards him with anger "Does it look like I'm fucking alright?" Prussia asked shoving Germany's arm away "Your freaking psycho boyfriend has took mine and we might not even find them in time!" Prussia screamed.

"Bruder-"

"Let me finish! America, Canada and now Italy are in fucking danger! How the fuck do you expect me to be alright?!" Prussia lifted his fist and swung it at his brothers jaw.

France and Spain caught hold of his fist and held him back to stop him from charging "Prussia it isn't Germany's fault, calm down Amigo."

Prussia growled and pulled himself out of his friends grip and marched away from the group "Prussia w'ere are you going?"

"Looking for Italy." He shouted.

"Wait for us then." England said flinging his bag on his back.

"I'm looking for Italy, _alone_."

Germany chased after his brother, grabbed his shoulder and spun him round "Bruder it's not safe we ha-" Germany fell back holding his bleeding nose.

"Germany, I'm going alone. Do not follow." And with that he walked back into the forest leaving the others to help Germany off the ground.

"Are you alright Germany?" Rome asked.

Germany didn't reply, he just watched his brother walk away, '_He's going to get himself killed but there is nothing I can do.'_

"Germany, Señor, are you there?" Spain said waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Germany blinked and shook his head "Sorry," he pulled his arms out their grips; he sighed and walked back to the camp and grabbing his bag "Let's go."

"But w'at abo-"

"There is nothing I can do to stop him, so come on." Germany did not look behind him to look them in the eye, he continued walking the other way from his brother "Hey Prussia!" He heard the other footsteps stop. "Be careful for me will you?!"

A smirk grew on the elder brothers face "Sure West, same goes for you, be careful out there."

"Sure East, I vill." They both became silent walking forward, away from each other and into different parts of the woods but both with huge smiles on their faces.

**Hetalia!**

Italy shook as he felt the blood pour out his multiple wounds. His brother had shot him in the shoulder and then grabbed a nine-tail cat whip slashing him across the back multiple times until he had flayed the flesh from his back.

He tried not to move a lot because it would send jolts of pain through his body and the more he cried out, the more injured he would become.

Italy let his thoughts wonder, had he hurt his brother that much that he had become psycho? Then maybe he deserved this treatment, maybe not Canada or America, but him.

Italy smiled knowing he could never stay angry at his twin no matter what he did to the other. "Huh? What happened?"

Italy looked to the left, America was just explaining to Canada what happened to him and they had moved closer together, America had promised he would get them out of this mess and gave his brother a semi-hug.

Italy looked away, letting them have their brotherly moment. That is why he couldn't stay angry at his brother, because no matter what he would be there for him and Romano would be there for him. A lone tear trickled down his face, all the emotion pouring out of him in that single drop. But it would be ok, everything would end good this time. Just like the time in the house when they were fighting Tony, his brother had stayed with him through the whole of it and had helped him regained his memories, even if it had taken a while.

Romano watched through a camera and saw the lone tear that fell from his brothers eye. Sighing he stood up from the chair, he may have gone crazy but he did have a heart even if it was locked behind millions of steel doors that took forever to get past.

He walked over to his bed and reached underneath picking up a couple of blankets and pillows.

Grabbing his knife from off the table he left the room and walked into the room he had kept them captive.

America growled and glared at him "What are you going to do now? Take our insides out and leave us here to rot?"

Romano ignored the comment and placed the items down on a nearby table, and grabbed a bound of rope and the knife and walked over to America. He crouched and cut open the ropes on his feet, he knew the second he cut open the wrist ropes he would have to be quick and wrap the rope around his wrist and yank him to the room before he could escape.

America stared in bewilderment at the man in front of him, why was he cutting the ropes open?

Romano had finished with the ankles and was starting on his wrists, which he quickly cut and wrapped a knew bunch on and yanked him off the chair "C'mon and move or I'll injure your brother more."

America glared at him but followed.

They reached their destination when Romano stopped and typed in a code opening a cell door and dragging him in. He dragged him over to a wall and tightened a metal cuff around his ankle before cutting open the rope wrists.

Romano walked out the room and locked the door before America could attack him, he pushed the pillow and blankets through the bard. America stared at the items confused, why was he being nice all of a sudden?

"Go to bed."

America growled "What are you going to do to Matty?!" America said reaching through the gap in between the bars.

Romano looked behind him to America "Don't worry about him." Was all he said before he walked out the room leaving the screaming American.

Romano had actually went back to get Canada and had put him in the room but had not locked a ankle cuff around him.

When Romano had came back for his brother he could feel the guilt settle in but he was already this far in, what could possibly be wrong with stealing the rest of them?

"F-Frattelo? What did you do with America and Canada?" Italy said quietly, fearing for the worst.

Romano looked at the scared amber eyes, he hated how they looked, ever since they were younger he had vowed to protect him; but he had just harmed him.

Romano walked forward and cut open both the ropes on his wrists and ankle's, he did not wrap another rope around his wrists though he instead grabbed his hand and stood him up. Italy looked at his hand and then up to his brother "Frattelo?"

Romano didn't look at him; he just pulled him towards the large bathroom and pushed him down onto the floor toilet "Frat-"

"Be quiet." Romano had his back turned towards Italy as he hunted for the alcohol and bandages and scissors. He turned round and sat the items beside Italy, Italy stared at his brother in curiosity, why was he being so kind all of a sudden?

Romano went behind his brother and sat on his legs, he took his brothers shirt off and lifted the alcohol and a rag he had found under the sink "This might sting." Romano whispered.

Italy nodded and nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when Romano pressed the rag against his back.

When he was finished he wrapped gauze around him and tightly secured the wound with a knot, Romano stood up grabbing his brothers hands and helped him up. He wiped away a stray tear on his brothers face "Sorry." He whispered as he gave him a small smile.

Italy looked at him confused but stuttered a ok.

Romano turned and led his brother to his room. The room was spectacular, there was a Queen sized bed in the right corner of the room, purple and white was the colour theme of the room. The walls were white, so was the ceiling. The only thing that wasn't those colours was the mahogany chair, tables and flooring.

Romano walked over to the bed and placed Italy down on it, "I'm going to make you some Pasta, but first," before Italy could comprehend what was happening Romano had already stuck his fingers into the bullet hole and yanked out said bullet.

Italy didn't feel any pain and he looked at the wound to see it already closing up, he stared at his brother who only gave him a kind smile "You lie here and get some rest and I'll be back with your pasta."

Italy nodded and watched his brother leave the room, he watched the door click shut. He wasn't to sure what to say.

One minute he was attacking him, the next he was acting like nothing had ever happened between them. Italy laid down and rolled onto his side, why he was acting so nice he wasn't to sure of but maybe he was becoming guilty and would let him go?

Italy shook his head, maybe some sleep will help? Yeah, a nice siesta sounds great.

**Hetalia!**

"Frattelo, frattelo." Italy's eyes fluttered open from the sound of a voice and the smell of Pasta, "I brought you some pasta, would you like some?"

Italy shot up and nodded his head eagerly, the fact he hadn't eaten in two days was making even England's food sound good. Romano smiled and handed him the plate of Pasta and picked up another one for himself.

They ate in silence, it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't uncomfortable either.

When Italy was done he lay the plate on his lap and cleaned the sauce from his fingers. Romano took their plates away and sat them on the dresser before returning to his brother, Italy looked at his brother and took the leap and asked him the question, "Frattelo, why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

Something flashed in Romano's eyes but it was too quick for Italy to make out what it was. Romano sighed and sat crossed legged looking at his hands that he lay on his lap, "Because I've been in a situation like you frattelo, and I could never be as nasty as he was to me. But I'm still going to attack everyone else, see how they like it when no one loves you, no one wants you." Romano's hands balled into fists and he trembled slightly "Let them feel all the pain I have suffered, let them know what it is like to be me!"

Italy looked at his trembling brother, did he really feel that way?

Italy reached a hand out and lifted his chin up, he leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Frattelo, is that really what you want?" Romano's eyes widened at his brothers actions and words, "Do you really want to see them suffer? Or do you just not know how to communicate?"

Romano shook his head "N-No th-"

"Frattelo are you sure you haven't just had enough with life and just want to take them with you to hell?"

"No, No, shut up, shut up!" Romano put his hands to his ears.

"But frattelo, I can't, and I won't."

"SHUT UP!" Romano swung a hand at his brothers face landing a punch square on his jaw. "Don't tell me how I feel! You don't fucking know!"

Italy held his jaw as he looked at his brother, Romano grabbed his wrist "Get up, you're going with America and Canada."

Italy tried to yank out his grip but it became tighter the more he struggled. He dragged him to the cell beside America and Canada's and flung him in with the pillow and blanket "Goodnight Frattelo."

And he locked the door and walked out the room.

Italy watched his brother go, he done it once again, he had sent his brother into another craze. Italy slumped against the back wall "I've done it again."

**Hetalia!**

_'Fucking bastard of a brother, I tried to be nice but he always tries to ruin it!'_

Romano walked out the house, seething in anger. He walked thinking about everything when the crunch of branches and leaves were heard in a nearby direction. Quietly Romano walked over to the spun and was surprised to see a albino walking there "Verdammit! I always end up here!" He cursed a few more times under his breath before continuing his walk.

Romano thought for a moment, maybe he could do one last favour and bring him to Italy? Romano smirked as he tiptoed and snuck up behind the man "Vhere could I g-" Romano slapped a hand over his mouth silencing the ex-countries sentence.

"Why hello there Prussia."

Prussia stood there for a couple of seconds before he tried to attack the attacker. But, alas, Romano was too strong for said Prussian; with a quick kick to the jaw and one where the sun don't shine, he knocked him out and made him the easiest and most vulnerable to grab.

He grabbed Prussia and flung him over his shoulder "You were away from your group, how stupid are you?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Chapter 5 done! I love how I'm still getting reviews even though I left it for two months!_

_Competition time!: There is a mention in here from a hetalia fan-made product, what though? Put in a review what you think the answer is and I'll PM you to say if you're right or wrong._

_Good luck!_

_Reviews are loved, flames are not._

_-Signed  
>The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~<em>


	6. Day 3

Camp Harmony

_A/N: Chapter 6! I love your reviews!_

_Awwwww, nobody got the answer, it was HetaOni. But thank you Giitalian for trying, if you would like a story request please just ask._

_Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia._

* * *

><p>Prussia rolled over and yawned when he heard a voice calling him "5 more minutes West." He mumbled.<p>

"Gilbert! Gilbert! Wake up!"

Prussia sat up when he heard the Italian's voice "Italy! Italy vhere are you?!" Prussia swung his head about looking everywhere for Italy.

"Gil, Gil! Calm down, I'm fine." Italy said pressing his hands onto the sides of Prussia's face and stopping his head from shaking "I'm fine Gil." Italy smiled.

Prussia calmed down and when he realised who it was tackled him to the ground "Ah! Gil!" Italy shouted when he landed on his back with the taller male pinning him down.

There was no reply all there was was a quiet sobbing which concerned Italy a lot "Gil?"

Prussia looked up with tears in his eyes "I-I thought I lost y-you!" He wailed burying his face into the Italian's shirt.

Italy's gaze softened and he sat up on his elbows, "Gil, it's fine, Romano hasn't hurt me, today..." He whispered the last word but the Prussian heard it.

Prussia immediately sat up and shook Italy's shoulders "What has he done to you?! Answer me!"

Italy grabbed Prussia's hands and held them, twining their fingers together "Please, stop worrying, I'm not badly injured."

Prussia shook his head and moved his hands away, "No, that is not the point. Please, I promise I won't lash out, just show me your wounds."

Italy sighed and sat up "Romano treated them so they are not infected. But scars are probably still there." Italy whispered turning his back to Prussia and lifting his shirt reveling the hundreds upon hundreds of scars on his once clear back.

Prussia growled and his eyes narrowed, he reached his hand out and pressed one of the hundreds a scars on the back.

Italy hissed, Prussia quickly retracted his hand when his boyfriend made such a noise. Prussia sighed and lightly hugged him "I'm sorry for not finding you fast enough." He whispered burying his face into the man's neck.

Italy gave a warm smile even if Prussia couldn't see it, "I forgive you, I will always forgive you."

Prussia pressed Italy softly against his chest and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

On the other side of the wall in the other cell America had awoke in a daze from to much blood loss and from the pain from yesterday, he looked down to where his brother lay in his arms, giving a sigh and a frown he ran a hand through the mans hair "I promise to get you out of here, I don't care what happens to me but I need to let you live a happy life like you deserve."

"My life wouldn't be happy without you."

America's eyes widened and he blushed a little "How long have you been awake?" He asked quietly brushing some bangs out the mans eyes.

Canada gave a tired smile and open his eyes half-way, "Just now, but if I leave, you need to come with me." He whispered as he rubbed a violet eye.

America let the corners of his mouth tug up to create a soft smile "Ok Matty, I promise."

Canada buried his face into his brothers chest "I knew you would promise, because-" he let out a yawn as he flipped round in his brothers arms "You're the hero."

America looked at his brother as guilt surged through his body "M-Matty.." He whispered quietly.

Canada immediately sat up and look at his brother "What is it? Are you alright? Are your wounds hurting again?" He asked frantically checking his brothers burns and cuts.

America grabbed his wrist and shook his head "No Matty, I just wanted to ask you something." America saw him relax, and he sighed as he let the question slip past his lips "Why are you helping me? When I have been so cruel, Why?" He asked looking away.

Canada let his eyes widened and he looked away this time "B-Because your my brother a-and even though y-you have h-hurt me several times i-in the past I-I still l-love and c-care for you." He whispered blushing a tiny bit.

America looked at his brother unsure, "But Why do you still care?!" He shouted "I have done not-"

"You have." America became silent as Canada continued "Remember when we were younger? When I was taking away from Papa and you comforted me even though I refused to speak to any of you in English? Do you remember all the times you comforted me when I was injured, Crying or Scared? Do you?" America sucked in a breath and nodded "That is why I'm so nice, because you have done so much for me and I have done nothing."

America just stared at his brother before smiling a sad smile "I don't deserve a brother like you." He said lying on his back and closing his eyes.

But they were jolted back open when a stinging sensation went through his cheek "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Canada screamed as he looked down at his brother "DON'T EVER SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH, AND IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER...And if you weren't my brother..." Tears fell onto America's face as Canada started crying "I don't think I would still be here." He let out a sob and fell onto his chest burying his face into it.

America looked shocked but slowly, yet hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother "I'm sorry Matty, I didn't know."

Canada looked up and wiped away his tears "I-It's ok, just don't say that ever again."

America nodded and wiped a stray tear away "Ok I won't."

Canada hugged America "Thank you brother."

**Hetalia!**

Germany rubbed his eyes as he had not had any sleep for at least a day and a few hours, yawning he stretched his arms "You doing alright back there?" Germany asked glancing behind him.

France nodded "Oui, we are okay."

Germany looked back in front of him, they had all been strangely quiet especially Spain, it was starting to worry the German. His thoughts were cut short with a quiet grumble from his stomach, stopping in his tracks he decides to at least get something to eat before continuing.

Germany went inside his bag and pulled out a couple of sausage sandwiches "Here." Germany threw one to each individual person "You'll need to eat it to keep your energy up."

England looked at the sandwich as if it was poisonous but took a bite anyway, he was disappointed in himself when he realised how good it actually tasted and had to buy this type of sausage sometime.

They became silent again as the ate and walked through the forest. Germany had suggested taking a break for a while after walking for two three hours later.

They sat their just having a friendly chat, France had not said anything since Prussia had left. It was surprising he was still so quiet.

Rome suddenly yawned tiredly "Does anyone smell that? It smells just like Italy's pasta." He mumbled sleepily.

Spain smelled it as well "Mmmmm, it smells so good~" Spain said as his eyes began to droop.

England leaned onto France "Godnight Frog." He murmured as his eyes shut.

France immediately stood up "It's the smell, it's knocking everyone out!" France tried to shake the Englishman awake but to no avail as he started to get drowsy "Non, we must...save zem." He whispered as he fell over, out cold.

Germany was still the only one still struggling to stay awake "Nein," he said as he stood up, swaying on his feet "I...must...Stay Awake!" He took a step forward and fell down face first onto the floor. A chuckle was heard and Germany struggled to look up and focus. The German mans eyes would have widened if not he had been too sleepy to be able to "Ro...man...o..." And the mans eyes fell closed as sleep over took him.

The red head with a gas mask laughed and walked towards the blond male "Yes Germany, it's me." He knew he couldn't hear him. Leaning down he pulled his mask up for a brief second and quickly placed a peck to the mans lips before standing back up and putting the mask on with a smile and a little pink tint. "It is tempting to take you and torture you but I have a little plan."

Turning he grabbed Spain and Rome's ankles "Oh I'm going to have so much fun torturing you." He cackled as he dragged them away from the other men.

**Hetalia!**

Rome's eyes opened and he surveyed the room he was in. Well...he couldn't see anything really but himself and a table with a assortment of weapons.

"Good morning~" a voice called from the side, Rome's head spun towards the voice and he panicked when he saw the smaller male. He tried to run but sadly he was tied to a chain that hung from the ceiling and he dangled there unable to do anything. "I hope you had a good sleep because it will be a while before you do~" the shorter man grinned as he picked up a bow and arrow that sat on the table "Do you remember these?" The man asked as he showed him the items. "You taught me how to use these, didn't you Grandpa Rome?" He asked as he turned on another two lights, one that showed a stool that stood quiet a bit away and the other showing a red and white target. "Well, I guess it's time to put my skill into good use. Don't you?"

He walked over to the stool and standing on top of it "Now let's see how close I get to the heart." He pulled out a arrow and placed it to his bow pulling the string back aiming said arrow "See ya Rome."

And he let go.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, again. I haven't updated in a while but I've had no motivation._

_Well please leave a review, Favourite or follow. No flames._

_Thanks for reading._

_-Signed  
>The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~<em>


End file.
